darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Potion
Jungle Potion is a short quest that takes place on Karamja. It involves gathering a handful of different herbs for Trufitus Shakaya, in order for him to perform a ritual to communicate with the island's gods. Official description Walkthrough (automatically gained on completion of Druidic Ritual) * Able to defend against level 57 Jogres and level 60 Tribesmen. |items = * None Recommended: * Karamja lodestone unlocked. * Energy potion, Mint Cake, Explorer's ring, and/or weight reducing clothing, as you will be doing a lot of running during this quest. * Food }} Communing Talk to Trufitus Shakaya at the house which is northeast from the Tai Bwo Wannai Village (south-east of the Karamja lodestone). When you ask him about the absence of people in the village, he tells you that he is equally baffled. He, however, needs to talk to the gods regarding the matter and needs a potion to perform the ritual. As he is old and frail, he asks you to gather the ingredients required to create the commune potion. The herbs he need are, in this order: # Snake weed # Ardrigal # Sito foil # Volencia moss # Rogue's purse You will not be able to collect any of the ingredients before Trufitus has told you what needs to be collected. Therefore, you must go back to him after obtaining each herb. Snake weed ''BEWARE - The level 60 Tribesmen are poisonous, and aggressive to players under level 120. Try to avoid them, or bring antipoison.'' * First, he will tell you to collect Snake weed. * The snake weed is south-west from Trufitus. Head far west until you get to the shore of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. There you will see some green and yellow vines (marshy jungle vines) near that shore. Search it and you will get snake weed. This might take 1-5 minutes. Clean the herb. * Return to Trufitus and give him the cleaned herb. Ardrigal *Trufitus will tell you to find Ardrigal. * Go north east from Trufitus, past the cliffs there is a small headland. You will come to some palm trees with Harpie Bug Swarms. It's next to water and some bugs circling each other (level 65). You may also pass a cave on your way there. * Search the palm trees to find a herb and clean it. * Return to Trufitus and give him the cleaned herb. Sito foil * Trufitus will tell you to find Sito foil. * The herb is found by the fire remains on the south side (outside) of the boundary of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Search the scorched earth there. This will look like dirt on the floor next to the fires. search the ground for the herb then clean it. * Go back to Trufitus and give him the cleaned herb. Volencia moss * Trufitus will tell you to find Volencia moss. * Go south-east from where you are until you find a mine. * Search any rocks in the mine to find the herb. Clean it. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Rogue's purse If you are under level 65, armour and food or protect-from-melee prayer is highly recommended for this part. * Trufitus will tell you to find Rogue's purse. (You CANNOT use rogue's purse from the Shades of Mort'ton quest, from the Grand Exchange, or as drops from the jogres in the cave or the tribesmen. It must be from the walls. The walls will not yield unless you are given the task to fetch it.) * The herb is in a dungeon. The dungeon's entrance is found to the north along the coast, slightly west of the harpie bug swarms, which you must pass by. Search the rocks there and enter the cave. Beware of the aggressive Jogres that inhabit the dungeon! * All caves in the dungeon contain the herb, but the southernmost one has 6 herbs on walls. Search a wall with green spots (fungus covered wall) to find the herb. This may take some time. Clean the herb. * To exit the dungeon, climb up the rocks where you entered it. * Return to Trufitus, give him the herb, and claim your reward! Reward * 1 quest point * 775 Herblore experience * Access to Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame — players may cut teak and mahogany trees within both light and dense jungles. * Access to use Rionasta for Parcel Sending * Access to a gardener for Calquat trees. * Music unlocked * Jungle Community * Jungly1 (If you went to Cairn Isle to gather the herb snake weed) * Jungly3 * Tribal * Jungle Troubles * Tribal Background Required for completing Completion of Jungle Potion is required for the following: * Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains - In case clean volencia moss is a requested item in the quest * My Arm's Big Adventure - To work in the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame in the quest * Shilo Village * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio * Zogre Flesh Eaters * Karamja Tasks: ** Medium: "They like Me! They Really Like Me!" and "That's Not a Knife..." Transcript Cultural references * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Using my extensive knowledge of Herblore, I managed to put together the potion that Trufitus required. Hubble, bubble, toil and trouble!" This is a reference to Act 4 of the famous Shakespeare play, The Tragedy of Macbeth'. Trivia * When you enter the cave to obtain the Rogue's Purse, you can see the Brimhaven Agility Arena to the west. * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And once I had gathered all the herbs, Trufitus Shakaya was able to commune with his gods." nl:Jungle Potion fi:Jungle Potion Category:Wikia Game Guides quests